


Cards in a Nightmare

by disasterguitar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Amnesia, Confusion, Dreams and Nightmares, How Do I Tag, I guess???, M/M, help i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterguitar/pseuds/disasterguitar
Summary: He couldn't remember anything.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 19





	Cards in a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is I wrote it under 30 minutes with sleep deprivation

The sound of the clock was driving him insane.

How long has it been since he last saw them? How much time has passed while he was here? Why was he even here?

Tick. Tock.

Can he even get out of here?

Tick. Tock.

\----------

The skull mask he cherished so much, at that moment felt like chains to him. What was this mask even? Why was he wearing it? Why he used to cherish this mask?

What were these clothes? Why does it feel like they have been torn apart and mended several times? Why they felt like they were full of memories, but he couldn’t remember them?

Nothing made sense to him anymore. The clock on the wall was ticking, but it wasn’t moving. 

He feels as if he remembers some people… people that he may once cared about. People that he called friends. People that he loved. Why can’t he remember their names? Who were these people? Where were they?

No, he couldn’t remember who they were. He couldn’t even remember who he was. And the clock was still ticking, but it wasn’t moving.

No, he was only fixed on the person in front of him. A black mask was covering the person’s face, he gave off a dangerous energy, but he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t remember him, deep down he knew he should’ve stayed away, but he couldn’t.

They were sitting around a table, with playing cards in front of them. He could see the mask, but he could never see the eyes behind it.

He felt as if they were here because of him.

He was trapped in there, with this boy with a black mask.

\----------

“You know,”

The taller boy turns to face him. He was still wearing a vest even in this hot day?

“When you drop that fake mask of yours, you are quite tolerable.”

They were… walking through a park? 

“You think so?” He was facing him fully now.

“Yeah. I actually had a good time today.”

The boy turned ahead and together they started walking again. “...Me too.” He smiled. ”I thought I wouldn’t enjoy today with someone as loud as you.”

“H-Hey!” 

The taller boy was giggling now. Why does he look so familiar? Why does he feel like someone he used to love? The boy turned to him again with a smile.

“Thank you, R-”

  
  


_What was the last word?_

\------

The clock on the wall was ticking, but it wasn’t moving. For him, time was moving forward, but at the same time it wasn’t. He was trapped in this weird place, with this boy with a black mask. Why was he so familiar?

Trapped here for an eternity, in his own mind, to never wake up from this nightmare. He was forgetting everyone, everything, himself. The only thing he knew was, he never wished for him to die. He didn’t want him to die. Who was he again? The only memory left was that walk in the park. He feels so familiar, are they the same person behind this black mask? He didn’t know.

He couldn’t know.

And he can’t remember.

He felt numb, thinking wouldn’t help anymore. He doesn’t remember anything. The only thing he knew now that he was glad the black mask was sitting in front of him. 

Tick. Tock.

He never wanted him to die.

The clock on the wall was still ticking, but it will never move. He trapped both of them here, in his own nightmare. He doesn’t remember him anymore. They were trapped in here, forever, with a broken clock that was perfectly working, with decks of cards, and a little bit of false hope left in them.

No. It was just him. He was living a dream and a nightmare. But he didn’t wanted to wake up.

After all, he was building castles from cards in his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> "We were building castles from cards in our dreams, we were so naive." is actually what made me write this. I've read this sentence in a question and it hit me deeply. This is actually the first time I post a work of mine, and probably the first time I attempt to finish something, so here it is,,,,, whatever the hell it is really.


End file.
